


The Party

by KawaiiSpider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gay, Horny Teenagers, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Master/Slave, Multi, Party Games, Polyamory, Trans Character, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiSpider/pseuds/KawaiiSpider
Summary: 10 horny teenagers without parents for a weekend, what could go wrong (or right?)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Getting Things Ready

It was my fifteenth birthday party, and my best friend Emily had offered to host it at her house, since her place was bigger than any of our other friends’ houses, and her parents were away for like a month. I had lived with Emily for nearly two years after my dad had kicked me out, so it was almost like having it at my house. We weren’t planning on doing anything too crazy, though we did convince Olivia’s older brother to buy us vodka and wine. Originally it was just going to be six people; me, Emily, Olivia, Aida, and the twins, Khalil and Hakim, but a few extras had crept onto the guest list. Emily’s little sister Clara was originally supposed to be staying at the twins’ house with their little sister Hamia, but their parents had needed to go back to Algeria to visit family, so we were supposed to be watching them. The twins also had made friends with a girl named Cassie, so she had somehow been invited as well, bringing the total to nine. In the morning at school, we all discussed plans of where to meet in the afternoon so we could all catch the train together to Emily’s, besides the twins and Olivia, who had a car, and would be stopping at her place to pick up the stash of drinks to bring around.

I was in high spirits th e entire day , looking forward to unwinding over the weekend. To my surprise, a girl in my class approached me at the end of science, holding out a wrapped present, complete with a tied bow and a card. She blushed as she handed it over, and before I could even say thanks, she dashed away. Confused, I opened the card first.

~~_ Dear _ ~~ _ To Chloe _

_ Happy Birthday! Your bravery _ _ really inspires me and I came out to my mum last week, so thank you for being you. _

~~_ Love _ ~~ _ From Sophia _

I looked for the girl, confused, and saw her goaround a corner. I ran after, nearly knocking over some year sevens, but I caught up, my long legs finally useful for something.   
“Sophia! Wait!”   
She turned around in shock, looking at me and blushing even more before looking at the ground. She had tanned skin and dark hair in a ponytail, and was quite pretty.   
“I err,” I stammered, “Thanks…”   
“Happy Birthday… Umm. Open the present?”

I undid the bow and pulled the paper away carefully. Inside was a gorgeous purple controller, something I had been saving up to buy.   
“How did you know?”   
“I asked Emily, it seemed like you guys were close…”   
“Wow, thank you!”   
I went to hug her, before I stopped, not wanting to seem creepy, but she saw the movement and stepped forward to hug me. She smelled slightly like old books, which was both surprising and incredibly attractive.   
“I’m… um… actually having a party tonight. If you want to come.”   
Her eyes went wide in shock and happiness.   
“Of course! I’d love to!”

I smiled  at her  and told her w h ere we were meeting before the bell rang for class. She gave me another quick hug and sprinted away. Maybe ten  people  would be too many, but  I thought  she seemed to o nice not to invite.


	2. Introductions

The rest of the day dragged on, with English and then an unproductive theory lesson in woodwork before, at long last, the final bell of the day rang. Emily and Khalil were in my woodwork class, so we went together to find the others. Olivia was late, probably held up by a teacher for getting in trouble, but soon we were all assembled, just to split again, as the car drove to get the goods and the rest of us took the train. Sophia was shy, not joining in the conversation on the train very much, though she laughed along with the others at my terrible jokes. A few creeps stared as we rode, but there was safety in numbers, and no one bothered us beyond that. It was only about forty minutes by train to Emily’s and we were soon walking along the clean streets of her upper-class suburb. As we arrived, Clara’s school bus pulled up, disgorging a few students onto the road, including Clara and Hamia. Clara saw me and sprinted over, nearly knocking me over with the force of her hug.   
“Chloe!”   
“Clara!”

Emily and Clara’s dad was Japanese, and they both had inherited his striking features. Emily’s hair was closer to her mum’s brown, but Clara’s was jet black, and her skin was as pale as snow. Both sisters were slim, with well-defined muscles from playing and competing in a variety of sports. I spun Clara around a little before I put her down, kissing her om the forehead.   
“You excited for my party? I hope you got me a present.”   
“I did, though you have to wait to get it.”   
I fist pumped and she laughed at me before pulling her house key from around her neck and opening the front door, bowing officially as everyone entered.   
“Miladies, gentlemen, others.”   
I patted her head as I went in, throwing my bag onto the lounge and helping myself to water. The water here was much better than in my run-down rental, and I always made sure to taste the clear water whenever I was here.  The house was clean and minimalistic, though clearly expensive. Emily’s parents had offered to let me stay here for as long as I wanted, but I thought that the sooner I gained my own independence, the better. I couldn’t rely on their generosity my whole life, though I was eternally grateful for their support.

I made sure to show Sophia around the house , since everyone else had been here many times and  already  knew were everything was .  I didn’t want her to feel awkward  in a new place with only new people. I held her hand as I led her around the massive house, three stories tall if you counted Emily’s massive attic room at the very top. We would probably end up drinking up there at some point, but the loungeroom was clear for now, so once the house tour was finished, we all sat and waited for the twins and Olivia. Clara and Hamia vanished off to Clara’s room, probably to plot something to mess with the rest of us, who sat squished up on two lounges. I ended up between Emily and Sophia and I put my arms around both of them, doing a large fake yawn as I did so. Both girls snuggled into me and I sat there contentedly sandwiched between them . Cassie and Aida took the other lounge, not sitting quite as close, but Aida put stockinged her legs up on Cassie’s lap and Cassie gently rubbed her hand along Aida’s  legs .

Aida was a massive weeb, and even while wearing school uniform, somehow managed to obtain z ettai ryōiki , or ‘absolute territory ,’ her stockings and skirt  carefully positioned to show just a sliver of her thighs. This drove many of the boys at our school wild, and she was asked out by more boys than the rest of the girls combined, though none succeeded. Aida was extremely gay, though not officially out to the world, we all knew. She had crushed on Emily for years, though Emily was of course oblivious, and  Aida  seemed to have finally given up, content on  having  Cassie strok e her leg.

During the train ride over,  Sophia had told the others, much to my embarrassment, about how my public coming out had inspired her own form of coming out, and how she was proud to identify as  pansexual. Aida’s reaction to this was  fairly expected, her eyes  had immediately checked her out more  thoroughly  and I was sure she was planning on making a move on Sophia tonight . I wished her luck, though I was a little disappointed that she wasn’t into me at all. She always seemed to immediately hit on any girl she thought was gay, but I thought that  perhaps I just wasn’t her type.

Soon there was soon a knock on the front door and the twins came in carrying the drinks, placing them in a pile on the coffee table. Emily brought out soft drink and cups, and soon everyone had a drink in hand. Emily vanished again before suddenly returning with a birthday cake and everyone sang Happy Birthday, causing me to cry a little bit before blowing out the candles. Clara, who had come back with Hamia, made sure that she was the closest, and got a kiss on the cheek when the cake knife came out dirty.

Emily made sure  that both Clara and Hamia  only had soft drink in their cups. It was a little hypocritical of her to do so, as she was more than a full year younger than me, but while we were all breaking the law by drinking, 11 and 12 was probably a little too young to start. I drank my drink, wincing at the aftertaste, before  turning to the small pile of presents on the table next to the mostly eaten cake. The others gathered around, watching as I opened them one at a time.

Emily’s gift was in two parts, a large frying pan with a computer game inside it. I hugged her in thanks.   
“I got a copy myself, it’s got pretty sweet co-op.”   
“Thanks babe.”   
Olivia and Aida’s present was a full set of Harry Potter, beautifully bound and partially illustrated. My dad had burned my old set when I had moved out, and I had been borrowing the books from my friends each year to reread them. I cried again and I hugged both of them, tears wetting both their necks.   
“You guys are the best.” I said between sniffs.

Next up was the twins. It was clear that Hamia had picked the gift once I opened it to find a gorgeous scarf, in pink, purple and blue. I hugged them too, though they tried to push me away jokingly. I caught Hamia’s eye and winked at her, and her smile told me I had guessed correctly.   
“Thanks dudes. You da best.”

I wrapped my new scarf around my neck and opened Cassie’s gift. It was a game I already owned, but I still appreciated the gesture, and I gave her a hug. I could sell the game later to pay rent.   
“Thanks everyone, you are all amazing, and perfect, and the best friends a girl could ask for. Now, let’s play a game.”   
“Birthday girl’s rules!”   
I thought for a moment. I wanted to play truth or dare, but I didn’t think that people were drunk enough for it to really be fun, so I needed something else.

“Never Have I Ever.”


	3. Never Have I Ever

After explaining the game to Hamia and Sophia, we began. Everyone put three fingers in the air, if you had done what was said, you had to take a sip and put down a finger, if you put all your fingers down, you had to finish your drink. I decided to give the boys a disadvantage right off the bat.   
“Never have I ever been a twin.”   
“Hey! That’s not fair!”   
There was an outbreak of laughter from the others, and the twins each put a finger down and sipped at their drinks. Next up was Aida.   
“Never have I ever slept with a dude.”   
There was more laughter and then shouts of surprise as both Cassie, Olivia and Hakim all put fingers down.   
Khalil gave Hakim a congratulatory pat on the back as everyone bombarded him with questions.   
“It was just a one-night-stand, nothing crazy. We met at that interschool disco a few months ago. Haven’t texted him since.”   
There was cheering and clapping before we turned on the others. Olivia clammed up and refused to say, despite much prompting, and Cassie looked at Khalil, who nodded.   
“We fucked. Just once.”   
I saw Aida’s face drop a little, so I quickly laughed and asked;    
“Why just once? Is he a bad lay?”   
Khalil snorted and was about to retort when he was cut off by Cassie.   
“Nah, we just did it to see if I was bi or just gay. Turns out I am not into dudes at all.”   
There were more cheers at this, and Aida’s face lit up again, and she looked at Cassie hungrily.

Next was Khalil. He looked at his brother, with only one finger still up.   
“Don’t worry bro, I’ve got your back. Never have I ever had a gay crush on someone here.”   
“A gay crush!?”   
“Like, been a girl crushing on a girl.”   
“That’s not fair! Only dude here is your brother!”   
“And Chloe picked on us for being twins before and no one complained.”   
“Fine.”   
I put a finger down and looked around to see who else had.   
To my surprise, everyone besides the twins had.   
“What?”

Everyone giggled, and Aida did a loud stage whisper. “Fuck, we are all so gay.”   
“I want to know who had a crush on who!” I was immensely curious, wondering if I was among the targets of affection, or if it was just everyone having a crush on the gorgeous Aida and Emily.   
“Nope!” A few people spoke at once, Emily and Olivia blushing.   
“You’ll need to wait until we play truth or dare for that, Chloe.” Aida stuck her tongue out at me, and Clara giggled.   
“Fine! Hakim, your turn.”   
He looked around. Cassie, Olivia, and he were all on two fingers.   
“Sorry bro. Never Ever have I slept with a chick.”   
“Fuck you.”   
Khalil put his finger down butwas not the only one. Both Aida and Emily put a finger down each, blushing furiously and not looking at each other.   
“No fucking way…” I said.   
“I plead the fifth!” Emily met my eye for a second before looking at her cup and drinking.   
“That only works in America!”   
Aida put on an American accent.   
“You can’t deny ma rights, ma’am.”   
“Just you wait! Truth or dare, we are starting now.”

“Chloe, you can’t just change the game, we haven’t even finished a single round yet.”   
I signed. “Fine, but I’m going to need a notebook to remember all the questions…”   
There was more laughter before Cassie took her turn. She also looked around, more than half the players only had one finger still in the air.   
“Time for aneasy one. I’m not a pervert like all of you, so it has nothing to do with sex this time.”   
There was a light hearted chorus of booing, before she continued.   
“Never ever have I been to a different country.”   
“Lame!”

There was a flurry of drinking as Aida, The Twins and Emily and chugged their drinks as the rest of us laughed. When they were done, and drinks repoured, Emily looked around.   
“New round, fingers back up. Never ever have I had a crush on a teacher at our school, or your school.” She looked at Clara and Hamia as she added the amendment. The two young girls looked a little grossed out by this but looked around to see what the others were doing.

Sophia and Olivia both took a drink before high fiving. Emily looked at them, shocked.   
“Who!?”   
“Ms M, the art teacher. We are in a class with her after school on Tuesdays.”   
“She is hella hot, wears short shorts and sits cross legged on the floor with us to sketch.”   
I laugh, “I feel like I am missing out, do I need to be good at art to join this class?”   
“I’ve seen your maps, you could do it.”   
“Thanks Olivia.”   
Sophia blushed a little at this, shooting me a quick glance.   
“Who is next?”

Clara jumped up. “Me!”   
“Go ahead!”   
She sat back down, putting her fingers together and looking over them evilly.   
“Never ever have I gone to high school.”   
“Rude!”   
Everyone besides her and Hamia drank, and then it was Hamia’s turn. She turned to look at her brothers, an evil grin on her face.   
“Never ever have I had my mum catch me sneaking out to go to the club.”

The twins raised their cups and drank, but I felt a slight twinge in my chest, and saw Clara’s eyes go wide, and she leaned over to Hamia to whisper something in her ear. Moments later Hamia’s eyes went wide as well and she looked at me.   
“I’m sorry Chloe, I didn’t-“   
“It’s fine Hamia, my mum died when I was like 6, I don’t even really remember her.”   
There was an awkward pause before I spoke again.   
“Nice work getting your brothers,” I forced out a laugh. “Watch out guys, little terror of a sister you have there.”   
They laughed as well.   
“We know. Mum caught us climbing down the side of the apartment block and nearly pushed us off, she was that angry.

The awkward moment dispersed, everyone laughed, and the game continued. Sophia was next, and she looked right at me as she spoke.   
“Never ever have I had a crush on someone at least a year younger than me.”   
There was a bit of silence as everyone thought for a moment, remembering ages and birthdays before everyone drank all at once besides Sophia, Hamia and Clara. Hakim and Khalil were out of fingers again and struggled to empty their cups once more. Olivia was also closed fisted, and chugged her glass as well, grimacing at the taste.

“One more round? Birthday girl still hasn’t finished her drink!” Emily pointed at me as she spoke, and everyone else looked as well.   
“I’m just boring.”   
“That’s not true, I bet we can get you to scull your drink first.”   
“What’s the bet?”   
“If you lose, you have to do two dares or truths each time we do truth or dare.”   
“And if I win?”   
“Then you get to give two truths or dares each time it’s your turn.”   
“Fine, but you can’t just get me each round, like, never have I ever been called Chloe.”   
“Fine, deal”   
“Deal.”

There was another cheer, and drinks were once again refilled. Emily took my cup and swapped it for one full of vodka and soft drink, saying, “No point you sculling if it’s half empty.”   
“Olivia’s turn!”   
She thought for a moment, looking at me.”   
“Never ever have I been suspended for stabbing a dude with a pen.”   
“That is way too targeted at me.”   
“You stabbed someone with a pen?” Clara sounded shocked.   
“Yeah, he kept deadnaming me, the fucker.”   
“Yeah, he totally deserved it, Clara.” Emily always had my back.   
Clara thought about it for a bit, then nodded.   
“But back to the game, no one else has done it, so it’s too targeted.”   
“Not true.” There was a smug note in Olivia’s voice, and she pointed at Aida, who took a sip.

“What?”   
“At our primary school, some creep tried to feel me up, so I stabbed him.”   
“Fine.” I rolled my eyes and drank. “But it’s my turn next. Never ever have I died my hair green.”   
I pointedly looked at Aida and Emily, who grimaced and drank.   
Clara laughed, and quickly stood up to pull a photo down from a shelf.   
“Mum still has a picture, see?”   
Emily nearly choked on her drank as she tried to jump forward to get the picture, but Clara dodged, showing everyone the image.   
“At least Aida looked good in green.”   
“Shut up!”

There was more laughter until Emily put her drink down and wrestled the photo from her little sister, sitting on it so no one else could see it.   
“Khalil, your turn. Get Chloe!”   
“What’s in it for me?”   
“You want her to have double dare power?”   
“She’ll just use it on you anyway.”   
“Fine, I’ll flash you my tits if you get her.”   
“Deal.”

Clara looked scandalised. “Emily!”   
But everyone else cheered, and Khalil tore his eyes away from Emily’s chest to look at me.   
“Hmm. It’s hard to get her while still getting someone else so it’s fair.”   
I poked my tongue out at him.   
“I just need to not get Aida so the round doesn’t end, right? Never ever have I kissed Aida as a dare.”   
“You gave me that dare!”   
“Still counts.”   
“Fine, but Oliva has to drink too.”   
I drank, now with only one finger in the air. The middle one, which I pointed at Khalil, but he wasn’t looking, his eyes were on Emily, who grinned nervously before reaching to the base of her shirt. Clara squealed and covered her and Hamia’s eyes as Emily lifted her shirt and bra, revealing her pale, almost flat, tits to the group. Aida’s mouth dropped open, Khalil licked his lips a little, while both Olivia and Sophia raised one eyebrow each appreciatively. Emily did a little bounce before dropping her shirt again, to sounds of dismay.

“Hakim, your turn. Do the right thing.”   
“Why, I don’t want to see your tits again, gross.”   
“Do you want Chloe to win?”   
“I don’t really care about truth or dare. I am the one gay dude here with a bunch of girls and my twin brother.”   
“That’s fair, I suppose.”   
“Well I am going to make it even. Never ever have I been to visit family in Japan.”   
“That’s just me! Too targeted. Not fair!”   
I laugh. “And Clara.”   
Emily’s face freezes and then looks horrified.   
“No!”   
“Drink up, buttercup.”

She drinks and gives me the one finger salute. It is a tie now, and Cassie’s turn. Emily turns to her, speaking quickly.   
“I’ll do anything you want.”   
“No, no cheating. Cassie, I’ll double her offer, whatever it is. I’ll be your wingwoman for a month, I can get you laid, I know all the lesbian and bi chicks.”   
“So do I! We have the same friends, you idiot.”   
I put my hands over her mouth, and she bites me.   
“Gross Emily.”

Cassie is giggling too much to answer at this point, and the others are laughing as well. Cassie looks between both of us and takes a deep breath to try to stop the laughing. “Scissors, paper, rock.”   
“Really?”   
“Yup. Go.”

Everyone closes the circle, and Emily and I sit on the carpet, ready to engage in the most intense game of scissors, paper, rock of our lives.   
“Best of three.”   
We both throw scissors, then both throw rock. I get the first win, paper vs rock, but she wins the second, scissors vs paper. It all hinges on the final round.   
“Scissors! Paper! Rock!”   
We both throw rock.   
“Scissors! Paper! Rock!”   
We both throw scissors.   
I wipe a bead of sweat off my forehead.

“Scissors!” Everyone is chanting now.   
Paper!”   
“Rock!”   
I throw scissors.   
Emily throws paper.   
“No!”   
I tackle her onto her back, raising my hands into the air as I sit on her belly.   
“I am the champion.”

Cassie bows low. “Very well, champion, what is your request.”   
“Easy. Never have I ever been asked out by Cameron Huskly.”   
There is a groan and sounds of disgust. I let Emily up to drink, and she chugs her cut dutifully, as does Aida.   
“That guy is so creepy. I swear he has asked out every girl in our year.”   
“Not me.” There are times when I am glad that most dudes aren’t into me at all, though I would prefer if I was pretty enough for more girls to like me.


	4. A Special Present

“Time for dinner? I was thinking we could order pizza.”   
“Nope!” Emily is smiling again. “My parents have organised something special, I hope you all bought something nice to wear.”   
“What? You know I…”   
But there was someone pulling on my hand. Clara was there, and Emily gave me a grin, pushing me towards Clara’s room. Everyone else scattered, searching for dropped bags. Apparently, I was the only one who had not been told about this part of the party.

Clara led me to her room, along with Hamia, whose bag was already in there. Once inside, she closed the door, and Clara pulled a large brown package from under her beg, motioning for me to sit down.  There was a little note on the top, which I pulled open and read.

_ Dear Chloe _

_ This dress is a present from my parent’s, though they told me to say it was from me. But I have another present for you _ _ from both me and Hamia, if you want it. Open the second  _ _ envelope _ _. _

_ XOX Clara and Hamia _

There was a lipstick kiss on the envelope, and my heart beat a little faster. I looked around for a second envelope.   
“It’s in the package.”   
I tore it open quickly, revealing a purple and white dress, with a small envelope on top.   
“Wow, this is gorgeous. Did you pick it out?”   
Clara nodded, but her attention seemed to be on the envelope. I put the dress to the side andopened the envelope. Inside there were a number of cards.

 **Slave Cards**   
_The holder of these cards is the rightful owner of Clara and Hamia, to be used as she desires. Each card has a special command,_ _which_ _can be used once_ _before being given to the slave_ _. When_ _at least half of the car_ _ds have been handed out, the slave can_ _choose_ _to give some or all the cards back to the master._

I looked at the two girls, shocked.   
“What is-?”   
Clara spoke first. “Chloe. We really like you, like, a lot. We heard you talking to my sister about how you liked being dominant and stuff, and the internet said that you might like this sort of thing…”   
Hamia added, “I read one of Hakim’s books, so I know a lot about stuff like this.”   
I looked at the two girls, still stunned.   
“And you don’t just have to have us… We know you like other people as well. We can share, that’s called polyamorous.”   
“Yeah I know what poly is. Are you sure you want this?”   
“Look at the first card.”

I did as they asked. Printed on the top card, in big letters, were the words. ‘A kiss, with tongue.’   
My eyes went wide, and the two girls moved a little closer again.   
“What is your wish, master?”   
I licked my lips and, heart threatening to leave my chest, handed the card over. Clara took it and put it in her pocket before they both leaned in at once, soft lips meeting my own, one after the other. Clara pulled back to allow Hamia better access as Hamia’s tongue slipped inside my mouth. Clara whispered in my ear.   
“We’ve been practicing on each other behind the sheds at school.”   
Hamia pulled back and Clara started to kiss me, softly at first but getting harder as she continued, while Hamia took one of my fingers and sucked on it seductively. After a little bit she broke off.   
“You need to get dressed, this party still hasn’t really started yet.”   
Hamia giggled a little. “Do you want us to dress you, master? Or do you want to watch while we get changed?”

My heart nearly broke a few ribs with its uncontrollable beating at the look in their eyes.   
“Umm…”   
Clara and Hamia moved closer together and started to undress each other, carefully undoing buttons and zips until they stood together in their underwear, bare chested and beautiful. Clara grabbed Hamia from behind, kissing her neck and pushing her tiny boobs up a little.   
“Do you like them?”

“You two are…-“ But then there was a knock at the door and Emily’s voice called out, “Limo is here!”   
Clara jumped back from Hamia, who scurried to grab her dress and put it on.A limo? What was going on?   
“Quick Chloe, get dressed.”   
I turned and quickly changed, aware of both girl’s eyes on me as I did so. I was flattered by their attention. Me and Clara had always been close, and I had suspected she had been crushing on me for a long time, though the age difference had meant that I had never had the opportunity to reciprocate her interest. But she had been plenty clear this time, and Hamia as well. I didn’t really know Hamia that well, but she and Clara had hung out with me and Emily plenty.

Soon I was dressed, and as soon as I turned around to see the others as well , Clara very obviously removed her underwear from beneath her dress and dropped it on the floor, winking at me. I stuttered a little, looking at Clara and Hamia. Clara’s dress was pure black, and she wasn’t wearing shoes. Hamia’s dress was  hand sown by her mother, whose work I had seen before. Hamia’s mother ’s work was in high demand, she wove  Algerian style into  western fashion with remarkable  ease and was considered to be one of the best dress makers in the city. Hamia’s dress perfectly matched her darker skin and hair, and her boots were just as fancy.

“You both look great, how do I look?”   
The dress picked out for me was nice and short, ending a little above the knee, and leaving my arms bare. It was comfortable and pretty. I loved it.   
“It looks amazing!”   
“Yeah!”   
“Let’s go to the… Limo?”


	5. Fancy Dinner

I put the  cards into my bag and headed back downstairs. Everyone else looked amazing. Aida’s cleavage was beyond distracting, and I saw Sophia repeatedly glancing at it before looking away.  The twins wo re suits that matched Hamia ’s dress and even Sophia had found a dress that fit her among Emily’s mum’s stuff.

Emily spotted me coming in and pulled me aside.   
“I know what my sister offered, and I wanted you to know I support you and her utterly. She has been completely smitten with you ever since you stayed here, and I trust you to look after her.”   
I was too shocked to respond, and when she gave me a kiss on the cheek and pulled me out the front door, my shock deepened further. I had heard the word Limo, but I had not connected it to this sight. The car was long and a deep black, with pride flags at each corner. A pretty young woman stood at the door, holding it open, bowing to me as I walked down the driveway to the car. There were sounds of excitement behind me as everyone else came out and walked down to the Limo as well. Soon we were all inside and being served wine and cheese. I looked at the wine in surprise before Emily whispered in my ear.   
“This is owned by mum’s company, so no questions asked. We could have an orgy in the back of here and they wouldn’t say anything or tell mum. They even signed NDA’s and everything.”   
“Your family is insane…”

The drive was smooth, and we played another two rounds of never have I ever on the way to wherever we were headed. During the game, we discovered that  Khalil, but not Hakim, had tried to suck his own dick, found out that  Emily had once made out with three dudes and two chicks in one night , learned that Cassie  once tried to masturbate with a cucumber but it was too cold and she had to go to the  hospital, before  the lima arrived  at  our destination. The pretty woman opened the door to reveal a fancy landing, with large double doors  with flowing golden light coming from the slits between them. As we walked forward, they opened to reveal a large open room. Red lanterns hung from the roof, and a large oriental dragon  took up an entire wall, shimmery softly as water ran over it into a pond filled with koi below. We were the only customers in the place, and as we moved forward, a number of waiters took our coats and  guided us to the large central table , where we all sat. Clara was on one side of me, and Emily on the other.

Even the menus were fancier than anything I had ever seen, inlaid with gold and silk, and with no prices to be found.   
Emily stood and addressed the group, “My parent’s shout, order anything you want.”   
I looked down at my menu before turning to Clara. “I don’t even know what half of this stuff is!”   
“Do you want me to pick for you?”   
“Yes please.” I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she smiled, causing a pleasant sensation in my chest.   
“Here.” She pointed at a dish, which I couldn’t pronounce, but sounded delicious.

Drinks are brought out , ordered from a long list of expensive sounding alcohol. I see Clara ordering a wine, but don’t say anything. I sip my own, its sweet and tingly, and most importantly tastes nothing like alcohol.  Clara rubs her leg against mine,  pulling her dress a little upwards with the motion . I move one hand under the table and caress her  bare leg , feeling its smoothness. He r hand goes on top of my own, pulling it a little higher, until  my hand is  at her hip, touching the slight crease between  thigh and belly. I shiver a little at her touch,  and she leans over to kiss my arm.  The conversation is muted in this place, even with the freely flowing alcohol. I spot  Aida flirting with  Sophia, who  keeps looking at me, sometimes scowling at Clara. The twins are  discussing something with Cassie , who seems to be more interested in Aida’s cleavage than their conversation.

This group has moved beyond simple love triangles, it’s a love octagon at this point, and I love it. Hopefully truth or dare will move some things out into the open, maybe even a  full-on orgy. I smile at the thought but am quickly distracted by the smell of food. Moments later, the doors open, and a line of waiters enters the room, bringing our meals. Clara’s choice is delicious, and she also feeds me some from her fork, making sure to put the fork from my mouth directly into hers to clean it.

Soon desserts are served, my hand still in Clara’s lap, and then it is time to leave. There is no bill, we simply return to the Limo, which hasn’t moved, and are driven back to Emily’s house. During the ride back, there is a strong undercurrent of excitement. Aida and Cassie make out for a bit, to cheers from the rest of us, and at one point, Clara and Hamia climb onto my lap and kiss my neck. Sophia, seeing this, performs an impromptu strip tease, and spends the remainder of the trip with her tits out, making sure to stay in my line of sight. I mouth, ‘great tits’, to her, and she grins and gives them a shake for me.

Once we are back in Emily’s house , most people change into pyjamas or other more comfortable clothes , there is a chant of “Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!” and we all head upstairs to Emily’s room. There are a mass of mattresses on the floor, piled high with pillows and blankets ,  and soon everyone is sitting, or lying, in a rough circle .

Emily sits up and speaks, formally declaring the start of the game.   
“Now begins the 5th annual Chloe’s Birthday Truth or Dare. The following special rules are in effect. Chloe, on her turn, can issue two truths or two dares, or one of each, only the first of which counts towards working out who will go next. In addition, all players have a single veto, which will skip their turn. Once a player has vetoed a truth or dare, they cannot be asked to perform that dare, or speak that truth for the remainder of this game. Chloe, as the birthday girl, you can pick someone first.”

I look around at the eager faces . Sophia’s shirt is back on now,  though it still is open, revealing the hint of her breasts between its folds.  Clara and Haima are lying in a tangle, Hamia’s hands on Clara’s thighs . Aida’s dress is bunched up a little, opening her cleavage even further, though no one seems to mind. Only Hakim seems a little disinterested, though  he still seems eager to join in.

“New person first. Sophia, Truth or Dare.”   
She grins, shifting slightly on the mattress, allowing a single breast to hang free.   
“Dare.”


	6. Truth or Dare

I look around the room, the sexual tension so thick that I can almost see it in the air.   
“I dare you to motorboat Aida’s tits.”   
Her face lights up and she looks at Aida, who leans back a bit, her boobs lifting slightly into the air. There is a cheer as Sophia approaches her and buries her face between Aida’s pale mounds before Sophia begins to shake her head back and forth, making Aida’s boobs fly free of her dress, shaking all over the place. Blushing wildly, she grabs them, covering her nipples and smushing Sophia’s face between her boobs. Sophia gives a contented sign, and, slightly muffled, says, “Can I just stay here all night?”   
Aida gives her a kiss on the head before pushing Sophia away and readjusting herself so her nipples at least are covered. Sophia is not as modest. Both her boobs are back out now, and as she sits back down, she doesn’t cover up again, making sure to sit as provocatively as possible.   
“Now for my second person. Emily! Truth or Dare!”   
“Dare!” She grins at me and I poke my tongue out at her.   
“You deserve this. I dare you to suck on Sophia’s nipple.”   
Sophia’s smile gets even wider, and she puts a hand to her breast, cupping it and pointing her nipple towards Emily, who dutifully crawls forward. When she reaches Sophia, she stretches out her tongue and gives the nipple a lick before drawing even closer and sucking on Sophia’s breast and nipple. Sophia moans at her touch, pulling Emily’s head further into her chest and rubbing her hair.   
“While she is doing that, Sophia, your turn.”

Sophia looks around, still gasping a little in pleasure as Emily continues her work.   
“Clara! I pick… hmmmm… you! Truth or Dare!”   
“Change things up, Truth!”   
“Okay… ahh… who you have a crush on?”   
“That’s easy.” She looks directly at me and grins. “Chloe!”   
I blow her a kiss and she blushes bright red as everyone cheers and laughs. Emily finally comes up for air before giving Sophia’s boob a last lick and returning to her spot. Sophia leaves her breasts out, taking her shirt completely off now.   
“Your turn to pick someone, Clara.”   
“I pick Hamia!”   
“Of course you do.”   
Before Clara even can say the words, Hamia blurts out, “Dare!” and everyone laughs.   
“I dare you to take your shirt off.”

Hamia nods eagerly and lines herself up in front of me, slowly lifting her shirt, revealing flat belly, then the bottom of her ribs, the bottom of her breasts, then her dark nipples before she pulls the rest of her shirt off with a flourish and throws it in a corner. She does a spin and then sits back down, eyes still on me. I give her a grin and she smiles back at me before looking around. Her two brothers are looking away determinedly, but don’t seem to mind their sister’s public nudity too much.   
“Umm… I pick Aida. Truth or Dare.”   
“Dare please Hamia.”   
“Umm okay… I dare you to… umm… Text the person you like a picture of your boobs in that dress.”   
She laughs. “Sure. But what if I like more than one person?”   
“Umm. Text everyone, or the person you like the most. Or both! Text everyone you like just the dress pic, and full boobs for the one you like the most.”

Everyone laughs at her eagerness and then cheers as Aida nods, taking a picture of her tits twice. In the first picture, they are framed by her dress, only her cleavage and upper belly visible, but for the second shot she pulls her dress open fully, revealing her breasts to everyone before taking another shot and putting her dress back into place for the second time. A moment later, there are a few buzzes of phones, including my own.   
“Whoever got the proper boob pic, don’t tell everyone or I’ll cut you.”   
I looked down and unlocked my phone. There is a tinge of disappointment as I look at just the picture of her cleavage. But then I hear Sophia’s phone go off for a second time and see Aida flinch and Sophia go red.   
Everyone laughs.   
“Your plan didn’t quite work!”   
“Aida likes Sophia!”   
“On with the game! Aida, your turn.”

Aida, blushing a little, looks around before looking back quickly at Sophia.   
“Truth or dare…”   
“Truth.”   
“Do you like the picture I sent you?”   
Sophia grins at her.   
“It’s amazing, I like you too.”

“Now kiss!”   
We all start chanting.   
“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”   
The two girls move forward and meet in the middle of the circle and begin to furiously make out, Aida’s hands grabbing Sophia’s breasts. We all cheer again as Aida pushes Sophia back and moves down, sucking on her boobs and kissing her belly before giving her a last kiss on the mouth and pulling her back upright and back to the edge of the circle, where they sit next to each other, Aida’s hand still on Sophia’s chest.

Sophia looked around, “One of the boys turns. Khalil, Truth or Dare.”   
“Dare.”   
“I dare you to lick Olivia’s foot.”   
There was a chorus of slight disgust and laughter, and Olivia stretched her foot out towards Khalil, who, to everyone’s surprise, gave it a gentle kiss on the top, before licking just inside the arch. As he sat down, it was immediately obvious to everyone that he had a boner.

Everyone cheered and clapped, and he awkwardly readjusted himself, but Olivia was giving him a strange look, not disgust or pity, but arousal. Maybe they both had a bit of a thing for feet. He picked Hakim.   
“Dare, you motherfucker.”   
“I dare you to go down and get the drinks.”   
Hakim rolled his eyes but eagerly jumped up and went down stairs, calling out as he did so.   
“I dare Chloe to flash her dick.”   
My heart beat a little faster at this. But everyone knew anyway, and I was drunk enough to do it.

I stood up and pulled my pants down, revealing my cock to everyone. They all cheered, looking eagerly. It was partially hard, long, and thick, and my pubes were shaved. I gave a bow and put my pants back on, to many boos. Clara and Hamia in particular looked a little upset, but everyone, even Khalil was booing. I felt a flush of triumph that I hadn’t felt in a long time.   
“Olivia! Truth or Dare!”   
“Truth.”   
“Whose cock would you rather suck? Mine or Khalil’s?”   
She froze, then blinked a few times before blushing and answering in a small voice,    
“Both at once?”

Next to her, Aida grabbed her into a headlock while everyone laughed. “Greedy girl.”   
Me and Khalil high fived before I spoke again.   
“Clara! Truth or Dare?”   
“Dare please master.”   
Everyone looked a little shocked, but Emily cheered.   
“Go Clara!”   
I thought for a moment and then waited as Hakim came back with the drinks, handing everyone their preferred poison. I took a swig and then looked at Clara, who was waiting eagerly.   
“Do a nudie round of duck duck goose.”   
She jumped to her feet and slid out of her oversized shirt and short shorts, standing naked behind Hamia, who she then tapped on the head.   
“Duck. Duck. Duck. Duck...”   
She went around the whole group ounce, but on the second round she screamed out “GOOSE” when she tapped me and started running around back to her spot. There were screams of panic as I jumped quickly to my feet, ready for this, and she barely got two steps before I tackled her onto a nearby mattress and pinned her down. She looked up at me, totally naked and at my mercy and I felt my cock throbbing against her belly through my pants. She felt it too and reached up and kissed me as the others clapped and wolf whistled. I kissed her back for a moment before getting off her and picking her up, carrying her back to her spot and giving her another kiss before returning to my spot as she put her pants back on.

She pouted a bit and waited for me to take my next turn. I looked at Aida and Sophia, who were still cuddling, Aida’s hands groping Sophia’s boobs. Olivia was looking at them, and spoke.   
“Aida! Truth or Dare!”   
“Dare!”   
“Seven minutes in heaven with Sophia in the closet, go gogo.”   
“But I only just came out of the closet.”   
“Too bad!”   
Everyone laughed, and Sophia eagerly dragged Aida to Emily’s closet. As Sophia started pushing some clothes out of the way, Aida looked at Clara.   
“Truth or Dare?”   
“Dare!”

“I dare you to set a photo of your tits as Chloe’s lockscreen.”   
Clara giggled at this, holding her hand out for my phone. I unlocked it and passed it over, and she spent nearly a full minute getting the perfect angle on her childish breasts before giving my phone back. During the minute, sounds of passionate making out began to come from the closet.

“Nice! Clara, your turn!”   
She looked directly at me, but said, “Hamia.”   
“Dare!”   
There was clearly some sort of arrangement here, but I wasn’t too worried.   
“I dare you to suck Chloe’s dick.”


	7. Orgy, Part 1

Hamia’s dark skin made her blush less obvious, but I could still it as she drew closer to me, licking her lips. From the closet where Aida and Sophia were, came sudden sounds of lewd moaning, causing Hamia to pause for a moment.   
“Maybe you should give your dare before you start?”   
She nods and looks around.   
“Emily!”   
“Dare please Hamia.”   
Emily’s hand was down her pyjama pants and her mouth was slightly open, clearly enjoying the activity in the room.   
“I dare you to go down on Cassie.”   
She nodded and looked over at Cassie, who spread her legs invitingly, pulling her skirt up to reveal her total lack of underwear. As Emily crawled across the mattresses, Hamia turned back towards me. My heart beat rapidly as she undid my pants, sliding them down to reveal my already hard cock. Her tiny nipples were hard in anticipation and I could see Clara starting to finger herself, still naked. I gestured her over and she jumped up quickly, joining Hamia at my crotch. Out of the corner of my eye I see Hakim head back downstairs, disgusted, while Olivia and Khalil start making out. But my attention is very quickly brought back to the two girls before me as Hamia puts her lips around the head of my cock, her tongue wetting the tip eagerly. After a moment she begins to bob up and down, sending waves of pleasure through my body. Clara presses her smooth, naked body against my side, kissing her way up to my mouth, softly humping my arm. My fingers find her wetness and she gasps as I start to probe with my fingers, easily sliding inside her. Hamia starts to go deeper, gagging a little but soldiering on. She masturbates as she does so, the shaking of her body going through to my dick, increasing my pleasure. She finally reaches her limit, coughing and spluttering as she pulls back, and Clara quickly turns around, my cock sliding into her throat easily. Hamia moves up and kisses me, and I pull her further up, leaning backwards and sitting her on my face, my lips on her pussy. She moans, pulling a little at my hair as my tongue enters her, and it doesn’t take long until she starts to buck, her cum flowing over my face.

The sheer eroticness of the situation nearly sends me over the edge, but I quickly lift Hamia off me, and motion to Clara to stop. She looks a little disappointed, but I give her a grin.   
“I want a big finish later.”   
Clara grins back at me, and I pull her in for a kiss.

I clap loudly to get everyone's attention as Aida and Sophia come out of the closet, both of them red and with messed up clothes.   
“The game is still on, you horny fucks. Emily, your turn to dare.”

Emily looked around the room, full of eager faces and partially or fully nude bodies. Hamia and Clara are now both totally naked, with little Hamia looking around giggling after her orgasm, while Clara is still softly stroking my dick. Emily herself has Cassie’s juices on her mouth and chin, while Cassie’s face is red and warm. Olivia is sitting in Khalil’s lap, and Hakim is drinking, not making eye contact. Aida gives Sophia one last kiss, before taking off her top and sitting next to Emily while Sophia does a little strip tease to take off her skirt before sitting next to Hamia, looking clearly at me.   
“Cassie!”   
“Dare!”

“I dare you to kiss the Birthday Girl.”   
I lean back as Cassie moves towards me, Clara and Hamia moving out of the way, giggling. Cassie is still clothed, though her skirt is still raised from Emily’s attention, and I can see her butt. She sits in my lap, facing me, my still hard cock pressing up between her legs. I smile for a moment before she starts to passionately kiss me, her tongue pushing between my lips to touch mine. My cock is right on her pussy now, and she shifts, allowing it to slide slightly inside. She moans, and there is an embarrassed laugh from the others.   
“Hey, that wasn’t the dare!”   
Sophia sounds a little jealous, but then Cassie starts to move, and my mind goes blank as her warm pussy envelopes my cock for only three strokes before she breaks off the kiss and stands back up, leaving me gasping.

I poke my tongue out at her, panting.   
“Not fair...”

Emily laughs.   
“Your turn to dare someone, Cass.”

She looks around the room.   
“Olivia.”   
“Dare.”   
“I dare you to fuck both Chloe and Khalil, and tell us who has the best cock.”

Her eyes go wide, but she looks excited, quickly standing up and looking at me. I give her a nod, and she moves over to me.   
“What position do you want?” I say.   
She blushes.   
“Doggy is my favourite to watch...”   
I laugh, and pull her in for a kiss before turning her around and pushing her softly forward. Looking back over her shoulder, she presents herself, raising her ass into the air and arching her back, when I reach for her pyjama pants, she gives me a nod, and I pull them down to reveal her cute butt and dripping pussy.   
“How many strokes?” I ask, looking at Cassie, who is almost drooling.   
“Five...”   
Olivia nods, and I line my cock with her pussy, pausing a moment and looking around at the expectant faces. A few of the girls have their hands down their pants, and Hamia is once again in Clara’s lap while Clara fingers her softly.

Slowly, I press inwards as Olivia moans. I push in as far as it will go and then hold there for a moment, making Olivia’s breath catch in her throat. Her body shakes a little, and she shifts back against me, pressing her butt into my body, one hand reaching up to pull her shirt forward so her breasts hang below her body before she starts to touch her clit, rubbing it softly as I start to withdraw to thrust again. She shakes again, and I keep going, totalling five thrusts before I pull out and she shakily gets up to move over to Khalil, taking the same position in front of him. He quickly pulls out his dick, not as big as mine, though still decent, and quickly rams it inside. His five thrusts are quicker than mine, and moments after he pulls out after the last one, a wad of sticky semen bursts out onto Olivia’s back. There is a scream at this, and Khalid immediately puts his hand over his face in  embarrassment .

Sophia is the first to recover.   
“Next dare is to lick that up!”   
There is a chorus of disgusted noises and laughing, before Cassia looks at Olivia, who is now lying flat on the ground, shaking a little.   
“So, who was best?”   
“Chloe, sorry Khalil, just can’t beat the girl-dick...”

Everyone laughs at this, and then look at Olivia to pick the next person. She seems a little out of it, but locks eyes with me.   
“Chloe.”   
“Dare.”   
“Finish me off.”

There are cheers again, though Khalid looks angry. I ignore him, crawling across the mattresses behind her. I grab Khalid’s shirt and wipe his cum off her back, before pulling her up and back into me, my cock rubbing along her entrance.   
“Where do you want me to finish?”   
“Inside... please...”

There are more cheers, and a few people fall over, laughing. I push myself inside of her, still sensitive from all the attention I’ve received. But Olivia is close too, and I can feel her shaking as I start to increase my speed. Sophia slides herself underneath Olivia, reaching up to play with Olivia’s tits as I continue to thrust. Soon we are both shaking, and I feel Olivia cum, her pussy clenches around my cock. I give her two more thrusts before I reach my limit as well, moaning loudly as I pump her full of cum. She collapses forward, lying on top of Sophia, who holds her tightly as she speaks.

“My turn for that magic cock, Chloe?”   
I grin, and rub my cum covered cock along her slit, making her shift in pleasure.   
“No no! Back to truth or dare, and we need more dares! We can have an orgy later, you sluts.”   
Emily is laughing as she cries out, and I do as I am told, though as I sit down, Clara cleans my cock with her mouth, making it quickly harden again.

I look around, and notice that Hakim’s spot is empty.   
“Too much for him?”   
Khalil nods.   
“He left to go to another party.”   
“Coward. Truth or Dare, Khalil.”   
“I’ll change it up, truth.”

I think for a moment.   
“Who here would you most like to fuck?”   
He pauses, not looking at anyone, instead looking down.   
“Honestly. It’s a toss up between Olivia and Emily.”   
From her position on the ground, Olivia holds up her hand for a high five with Emily, who happily smacks her hand.

“They are both pretty hot. Second person. Hamia.”   
“Dare.”   
I think for a moment, various images flashing through my head.   
“Are you a virgin?”   
Cassie interrupts as Hamia goes to answer.   
“Hey, that’s not a dare.”   
“No, I just don’t want her first time to be a dare...”   
Hamia’s small voice quickly cuts across Cassie’s   
“If it’s with you, that’s ok...”

There is a moment of silence, before there is more laughing, and Emily calls out.   
“You rock, Hamia!”   
Clara gives her an encouraging pat on the shoulder too.   
I smile kindly at her.   
“I dare you to give me your virginity. Here, in front of everyone...”

She nods shyly, and starts to move towards me.   
“Khalil, your turn to pick someone while I fuck your sister.”   
“Shut up, you dickhead.”

His voice fades out of my awareness as Hamia kisses me full on the mouth, grinding her tiny pussy against my still slippery cock. She is much shorter than me, so I have to lean down to kiss her, tilting her face up to meet my own. She starts to grind harder, and I can feel myself slipping inside, but there is some resistance, and she shifts slightly in pain.   
“Just go slow.” I whisper in her ear. “Don’t push yourself.”

Behind her, I can see Emily kissing Aida’s breasts, while Sophia slaps her hard on the ass. But I return my attention to Hamia just as she finally forces herself down deep onto my cock. Her whole tiny body shakes as she sits there, speared by my dick, but then she slowly starts to move up and down, shakes turning into a pleasurable writhing as my cock goes in and out of her tiny hole. She moans loudly as I hold her close, enveloping her childish body in my arms as she starts to orgasm, her whole body jerking in pleasure. I feel myself  cumming as well, spurting my semen deep inside of her. Her moans grow louder as she continues to grind, reaching a second orgasm before she stops, just holding still with my cock still inside her.

I look around to find nearly everyone watching, looks of arousal on their faces. The only two not looking are Khalil and Olivia, who are away from the circle, kissing furiously. I lift Hamia up, and see there is a little blood between her legs, which I wipe up with my shirt.   
“How was that?”   
She tries to stand, but her legs are shaky, and she falls back into my lap. I turn her around to face the others, holding her tight, while Clara gives her a kiss on the cheek.

She takes a moment to answer.   
“Amazing...”

Emily and Sophia give her a high five as I ask.   
“Whose turn next?”   
Sophia looks over at Olivia and Khalil.   
“Olivia, though it looks like she is busy, so Hamia’s turn, I guess.”   
Hamia looks at Clara, who looks excited, but then switches to Emily.   
“Em, Truth or Dare?”   
“Truth.”   
“Do you love Chloe?”   
Emily goes red.   
“Of course I do, and you know it, you snitch.”   
Hamia giggles.   
“Your turn. I know what you want to ask for...”

Emily sighs.   
“Chlo-”   
Sophia interrupts.   
“No, she’s already had a heap of turns. Pick someone else.”   
“Fine, Clara.”   
“Dare!”   
“I dare you to lick Chloe’s cum out of Hamia.”

Clara giggles and dives between my and Hamia’s legs, eagerly exploring with her tongue. It doesn’t take long, and she makes sure to show my cum on her tongue before swallowing each time. When she is finished, she looks up.   
“Aida.”   
“Dare!”   
“Give the Birthday Girl a show.”

Aida rolled her eyes, but stood up anyway moving her body to best accentuate her curves. She was still wearing her long stockings, and she lifted her skirt slowly, displaying first her ass and then her pussy. Her tits bounced with each motion, and she finished with a twirl as she took her skirt of completely, now only wearing her stockings. She sat back down, a little flushed.   
“Sophia!”   
“Truth!”   
“Have you ever taken dick before?”   
Sophia turns red and shakes her head.   
“We’ll fix that by the end of the night!”   
Sophia looks right at me for a second, then looks away, giving a thumbs up to the group. Aida tickles her, laughing.   
“What, my tongue wasn’t good enough for you?”   
Sophia goes even more red, and points at me.   
“Dare!”

Still blushing, she answers.   
“I dare you to give every girl in this room three thrusts with your magic cock, then rate us.”

There is a murmur of excitement, and everyone fights to go first. Sophia, as the giver of the dare, wins, and lies back, legs spread. I move in, giving her a quick kiss before lining myself up. I was planning to go slow, but as soon as I started, her legs wrapped around me, pulling me into her. She moaned as I entered her warmth, and I moaned in pleasure as well. Far too quickly, my three thrusts were done, and I reluctantly pulled back, only to be pulled to the side by Emily, who kissed me eagerly, sitting in my lap much as Hamia had done before as she lowered herself onto my cock as well. I felt resistance there, and realised that I was probably her first dick as well. But she rode it well, and three thrusts later hopped off, only to be replaced by Aida.

Aida was quick, slamming her pussy down over my cock three times before Hamia hopped back on. She was still wet from before, and she had to be pulled off by Clara when she wouldn’t stop humping my cock once she was on, which resulted in many yells and cries of cheating.

Cassie was next, and she was nearly as fast as Aida, and then it was only Clara left.   
“This will be my first time... I don’t know if I am ready.”   
I give her a smile.   
“We don’t have to-”   
“No. I want to.”   
I notice that Emily is now looking away pointedly.   
“Come here then...”   
I draw her in and kiss her gently before putting her down on the matress and slowly kissing down her chest until I am between her skinny legs. I gently suckle on her clit, as Hamia moves up and holds Clara’s hand. I then slowly insert my tongue, causing her to whimper and then call out.   
“Please... Your dick...”   
I obediently move up, kissing her as I slide my cock into her childish pussy, grunting in pleasure. She cries out in pain, but holds me with her legs as I start to thrust faster and faster. I pass three thrusts quickly, but no one is counting. Below me, Clara is overcome as her hips grind forward into me, and our rhythm increases. Hamia kisses Clara’s face, and she leans into her friend as I mercilessly fuck her little body. I feel myself grow close, but she gets there first, her whole body shaking with the force of her orgasm. Moments later I cum as well, filling her little pussy with my warm semen. I pull out, and the second spurt explodes across her body, past her flat stomach up to her undeveloped boobs. Hamia immediately starts to lick the cum, while Clara lies there, wracked by the occasionally shiver of pleasure. I lean back, suddenly aware of everyone’s eyes on me.   
“Clara wins.”

There are giggles at this, and both Emily and Sophia move up, fiercely kissing both me and each other, both trying to grind their pussies against my now soft cock. Breaking away from the kiss, I speak.   
“I’m going to need a bit to warm back up.”   
Emily doesn’t say anything, just diving down and wrapping her lips around my soft cock. Sophia takes advantage of the situation to kiss me harder, taking my hand and sliding it down between her legs. I finger her softly as she moans, and I quickly feel my cock harden in Emily’s mouth. She starts to pull back as it does, but then suddenly she goes deep, taking my cock all the way down her throat. I open my eyes in surprise, and see Clara sitting up, still shaky and giggly, but forcing her sister’s head down on my cock.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come :)  
> First time writing a longer thing in first person, it's weird.


End file.
